pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
Missions are jobs that consist of rescuing Pokémon, escorting them places, and delivering them items. Missions always take place in dungeons. They vary in difficulty based on the dungeon they're in and on what floor they're on. Completing these missions give players Explorer Points. Missions are accessed from the mission board in Grassroot Town, located northeast of the town square. It is to the left of the Grassroot's Housing Center and has Manual the Porygon beside it. Manual explains how to get and accept a mission, as well as when new missions are posted. The missions you get are chosen at random from the dungeons you have completed. A new one generates at every time change. You do not have to be online for a new mission to generate, but it's advised. Occasionally, if your mission board is completely empty, a new mission will not be posted. This usually fixes itself in 2 time changes. You are able to hold up to 8 missions on your job list at a time. It's also possible to send missions to other players. However to send a mission to another player, the receiver has to have beaten the dungeon. You can also only send a particular mission to a single person. It is not possible to rescue other players, with guilds being an exception, as players in the same guild can see each other in dungeons regardless of being in a party or not. Explorer Points Explorer Points are used to determine your current Explorer Rank. They are obtained by completing these missions, and earning enough points increases your Rank. Explorer Ranks Different Ranks give different rewards upon reaching and surpassing them. Refer to Perks for more details. ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Rank ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Explorer Points ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Storage Space ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Bag Space |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Normal |Start |10 |2 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Bronze |100 |10 | 3 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Silver |300 |20 | 3 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Gold |1600 | 20 |4 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Diamond |3200 |30 | 4 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Super |5000 | 30 |5 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Ultra |7500 |50 | 5 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Hyper |10500 | 70 |5 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Master |13500 |100 | 5 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Master* |17000 | 100 | 6 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Master** |21000 | 125 | 6 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Master*** |25000 | 150 | 6 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Guildmaster |100000 | 200 | 6 |} Mission Types There are 3 different types of missions that a player can receive. All of them require you to go to the destined floor of a dungeon and step on the mission tile; this tile will be gray with the client Pokémon in the center, along with a flag. The first type of mission that a player can get are rescues. These simply require going into the dungeon and stepping onto the mission's tile. The second type of mission that a player can get are escort missions. These require the player bring an escort Pokémon to the mission's tile. To get the escort, enter the dungeon with an empty team slot. The escort is always level 5. If the escort faints and is not revived, you cannot complete the mission. If you leave the dungeon before the escort is completed, the escort Pokémon will leave your team. The third type of mission is an item request mission. You must bring the requested item to the mission's tile. If you don't have the item, stepping on the target tile will not complete it. Multiple missions on the same floor will generate multiple mission tiles—one per mission. You can take multiple jobs for the same dungeon, so it is possible to complete multiple jobs in one dungeon run. Mission Ranks Missions can be of varying ranks; from rank E to S and *1 to *9. The reward a mission will give is based on the rank of it. *E - This mission rank gives you 10 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions gives are Apples, 50 Poké, Sticks etc. *D - This mission rank gives you 15 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Oran Berries, Sticks, 100 Poké etc. *C - This mission rank gives you 20 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Apples, Pecha Scarf, 150 Poké etc. *B - This mission rank gives you 30 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Def. Scarf, Pecha Scarf, 200 Poké etc. *A - This mission rank gives you 60 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Big Apples, 250 Poke, TM Facade, etc. *S - This mission rank gives you 90 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are 300 Poké, Big Apples, TM Facade, etc. **1 - This mission rank gives you 150 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are 350 Poké, TM Venoshock, Big Apple, etc. **2 - This mission rank gives you 250 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are TM Toxic, Moon Stone, etc. **3 - This mission rank gives you 400 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Moon Stone, Shiny Stone, Iron Thorns, etc. **4 - This mission rank gives you 600 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are 4000 Poké, Shiny Stone, TM Hone Claws, etc. **5 - This mission rank gives you 800 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Shiny Stone, TM Hone Claws, TM Charge Beam, etc. **6 - This mission rank gives you 1000 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Dusts, Electirizer, Magmarizer, etc. **7 - This mission rank gives you 1200 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Electirizer, Coronet Rock, etc. **8 - This mission rank gives you 1400 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Dusts. **9 - This mission rank gives you 1600 Explorer Points. Dungeon Mission Ranks Each dungeon that can have missions will get them at one or more specific mission rank. Which ranks of the missions a dungeon can get are dependent on the difficulty of the dungeon itself. See the above section to see what sort of items can be rewarded for different mission ranks. Exbel :Pebble Cave - Rank E :Tiny Grotto - Rank E :Seaside Cavern - Rank E :Seafoam Cove - Rank D :Sour Root Cave - Rank E, D :Happiness Lake - Rank E, D :Sunny Hillside - Rank E, D :Winden Pass - Rank E, D :Mt. Skylift - Rank B, A, S :Sentimental Aquifer - No missions :Jailbreak Tunnel - Rank D, C, B :Honeydrop Meadow - Rank C, B :Island Garden - Rank E, D :Thunderstorm Forest - Rank E, D, C :Far Thunderstorm Forest - Rank C :Gritty Hollow - Rank A, S :Ash Forest - Rank *2 :Loch Lenile Cavern - Rank B, A, S :Mt. Barricade - Rank E, B, A, S :Mineral Cavern - Rank B, A :Southern Sea - Rank B, A, S :Crescent Islet - Rank *1 :Marowak Training Dojo - No missions :Harmonic Tower - Rank *8, *9 :Friendship Forest - No missions :Pitch-Black Abyss - No missions :Razed Fields - No missions Winden :Sauna Cavern - Rank C, B, A :Sauna Cavern Depths - Rank A :Winden Forest - Rank C, B :Deep Winden Forest - Rank B, A :Crystal Ruins - Rank B, A :Crystal Castle - Rank A, S :Lake of Acuity - No missions :Snowveil Den - Rank A, S, *1 :Snowveil Lair - Rank S, *1 :Mt. Stormhold - Rank A, S, *1 :Sky Fortress - Rank *6, *8 Tanren :Tanren Tunnel - Rank C :Rocky Shoreline - Rank S :Beach Bunker - Rank B, A, S :Mystic Coven - No missions :Tanren Mines - Rank S :Sunken Gardens - Rank A :Lake of Verity - No missions :Rocky Ravine - Rank B :Dragon's Descent - Rank *1, *2, *3 :Dragon's Descent Depths - Rank *6 :Sea Crevice - Rank A :Iceberg Cavern - No missions :Iceberg Adrift - Rank *3, *4 :Iceberg Frigid Waters - No missions :Tanren Training Dojo - No missions :Verdure Bluff - No missions :Tanren Mansion - Rank *1, *2 :Tanren Courtyard - Rank *1, *2 :Tanren Basement - Rank *1, *2 :Tanren Chambers - Rank *8, *9 :Tanren Graveyard - Rank B :Deserted Tomb - Rank *1 :Rustic Savannah - Rank A, S :Sunrise Temple - No missions :Cryptic Chasm - No missions :Dynamo Sands - Rank *5, *6 :Dream Grove - No missions :Undercity Catacombs - No missions :Caustic Sewers - Rank *2 :Ancient Caustic Sewers - Rank *3 Archford :Archford Tunnel - No missions :Boggy Wastes - Rank *1 :Mysterious Jungle - Rank *5 :Mt. Moon - Rank *3 :Inferno Volcano - Rank *5 :Seafloor Ruins - Rank S, *1, *4 :Eastern Seafloor Ruins - Rank *1, *2 :Western Seafloor Ruins - Rank *4, *5, *6 :Central Seafloor Ruins - No missions :Voltaic Rainforest - Rank *2 :Starlit Lagoon - Rank *2 :Stark Volcanic Woods - Rank S :Sandy Shallows - Rank A, S :Lake of Valor - No missions :Murky Trench - Rank B, A :Lush Archipelago - Rank S, *1 :Archipelago Thicket - Rank *1 :Archford Training Dojo - No missions Perks With a higher mission rank you gain special privileges: *Bigger storage *Bigger bag *Ability to create a guild *Ability to use different commands in one's house To create a guild, you need to reach Master Rank (13500 EP) and have 100,000 Poké on hand when registering your new guild. You must then visit a Housing Center and pay for it through Wigglytuff. Ranks also increase the chance of recruiting a Pokémon. At Guildmaster Rank, your recruitment chances are increased by +11%. See Recruitable Pokémon for the rate boost of all ranks. At Bronze Rank, you can buy Gems and Crystals from Ludicolo at Spinda's Cafe in Delite Plaza. You can also pick up Gems and Crystals from the ground. At Silver Rank, you can buy Globes from Ludicolo at Spinda's Cafe in Delite Plaza. Additionally, you can pick up Globes and family items of rarity 3 from the ground. At Gold Rank, you can use Croagunk's Swap Shop in Delite Plaza for various 3* rarity family items. At Master Rank, you'll be able to play as Legendary Pokémon while in dungeons, provided that you have a Mystery Part, a Heart Slate of the Legendary you want to play as, 100,000 Poké (plus an additional 100,000 Poké for each Legendary you want after the first), and access to the Southeastern Village. Trivia *In the earlier days of PMU 7, keeping a close watch on the missions often revealed a glitch concerning new dungeons. Unreleased dungeons would sometimes show up on the mission board with a mission, even though the player may have never even entered or heard of the dungeon. **This glitch included dungeons that the staff had no plans in releasing, so it wasn't a sure sign of a new dungeon. *When the revamp of Jailbreak Tunnel occurred, most missions given took place in this dungeon for a while due to an oversight. It has since been fixed. *During the second Easter event, it was possible to accept an escort mission into the dungeon and get the pre-evolution of the escort. The mission board was closed for a while after it was found out and the bug was fixed, but some players still had some unreleased Pokémon. Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Category:Gameplay